Little Black Dress
by fi2x
Summary: Something every girl-even Riza Hawkeye-should have. A series of drabbles about a black dress, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.
1. Something Every Girl Should Have

**Little Black Dress**

* * *

Disclaimer: The masterpiece that is Full Metal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**Something Every Girl Should Have**

* * *

"Buy it."

"It's indecent!"

Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina crossed her arms and sighed. "Trust me. You look hot in it, and I'll bet every hunk in the ball will want to dance with you if you wear that."

"I'm not interested in dancing with every hunk in the ball."

"Not even with _him_?" The knowing look on her friend's face did not go unnoticed by First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. It took a moment before she replied.

"No. Not even with him."

The long-haired brunette sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to bring out the big guns." She gave her blond friend a smile that had a hint of evil. "It's 70% off."

Riza took another glance at her form in the full-length mirror.

"I'll take it then."

"And wear it to the ball?"

The blond lieutenant threw her friend an exasperated look. "We'll see." She drew closed the fitting room curtains and took another look at her reflection. A satisfied smile played on her lips as she undressed.

That day First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye went home with a paperbag that contained a long, black dress. As she opened the door to her apartment, she realized it was the first dress she'll wear in more than a decade. She picked up the long piece of clothing from its container and tried it on once more.

As she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she wondered if _he_ would dance with her in that dress.

* * *

_To be continued_


	2. Impressions Don't Last

**Little Black Dress**

* * *

Disclaimer: The masterpiece that is Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me.

* * *

**Impressions Don't Last**

* * *

"I'll bet you the First Lieutenant will be dressed like a nun."

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc leaned against a wall, a lit cigarette dangling precariously between his lips as he spoke. He and his superior, Colonel Roy Mustang, stood in the sidelines, observing the crowd of military officials and their dates to the annual ball. The men donned sharp, three-piece suits in place of the standard blue military uniform. The Colonel and his Second Lieutenant were no different.

The women were dressed in various types of dresses in various colors. Some wore simple, cocktail dresses, while others wore elaborate some ball gowns. Some were conservative and showed little skin, while some were more daring and seemed to bare all.

"And what makes you say that? If she does, I'm quite certain it's because our First Lieutenant has class." Colonel Roy Mustang stood next to the Second Lieutenant, a goblet of wine in hand.

"Well, she always did strike me as the 'strict school teacher' type. You know, the ones that pull the ears of misbehaving students." The Second Lieutenant plucked the cigarette from his lips and let the ashes fall to the floor.

"What a scarily accurate impression."

"I'm aware of that."

The two ladies' men decided to live up to their reputation and began assessing all the young women in the room. They rated the ladies who suited their tastes a 10, while those who did not quite make the cut were rated a number that was better left unsaid. The tall, blond lieutenant took note of the ladies he would like to approach, while his superior kept his eye out for a particular woman he had in mind.

"Check out that chick Falman is talking to." Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc pushed himself against the wall and stood to his full height, straightening out his suit. Colonel Roy Mustang found the gray crown of hair that belonged to Falman and felt his heartbeat quicken. His eyes widened in surprise.

"So much for the nun you were hoping for," he said to his subordinate as he looked on.

The said subordinate was straightening his tie when he found the person the Colonel was referring to. His jaw dropped at the sight. He almost strangled himself with his tie.

Both men gawked at the First Lieutenant who, in Roy Mustang's mind, wore the most exquisite dress he had ever seen. It was in black. Its length reached the floor and had a slit that went up to her mid-thigh. It also showed more of her _womanly assets_ than the Colonel would have allowed.

Not that he had any problem with it. A show of skin once in awhile wasn't so bad.

He suddenly remembered his companion's type of woman. He looked towards his subordinate and observed that there seemed to be stars in his eyes.

"Wipe the drool off your chin, Second Lieutenant."

* * *

_To be continued!_


	3. Wallflower

**Little Black Dress**

* * *

Disclaimer: The masterpiece that is Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**Wallflower**

* * *

"Have you seen Colonel Mustang tonight? He looks rather dashing!"

"I have! He frequents our store a lot. My friends say he's quite the generous tipper!"

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's ears perked up at the mention of her superior's name. She was being the wallflower she knew she'd be in the ball, standing in the sidelines and being an observer, rather than a participant. She took a sip of her wine and fought the urge to gag. What was she thinking when she had accepted wine from a passing waiter?

Unlike the two other ladies she had been eavesdropping on, she had not seen her superior since her arrival at the venue. She wore the black dress her dear friend Rebecca had egged her on to buy. It was a _daring _dress to wear, no doubt. But Riza was thankful that it had her tattooed back completely covered, although it was rather generous in showing her bosom. Aside from the ribbon and the simple necklace that were around her neck, the dress had no other outstanding design, nor did she wear any other accessory.

"Nice dress, Lieutenant."

She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Thank you, Colonel." She turned towards the direction of the speaker and found herself agreeing with the two ladies in the back of her mind. He did look quite dashing. He wore a sharp three-piece suit and had his hair swept away from his face like he always did whenever he attended a formal military gathering. But what was most striking about him that night was the way he carried himself. He had an air of royalty, or if not, something equivalent

Indeed, Riza Hawkeye wholeheartedly believed that the man standing next to her will be the future leader of their country.

"I'm a little upset though." A pout appeared on his lips and an exasperated look formed in his face.

"Why?" She was confused.

"You wear something that revealing on a night like this when every other person you're talking to is half-drunk, and yet you refuse to wear a skirt to work."

"I'll wear whatever I want, sir." She suddenly felt a wave of annoyance. So much for having an air of royalty, she thought.

Suddenly, she felt his warm breath on her neck as he moved close to her to whisper in her ear. She tensed up.

"I think you look really lovely in it. And no, I'm not drunk. Not even the slightest bit."

He moved away and the blond First Lieutenant felt an odd feeling of warmth spread all over her body. She took a glance at the Colonel and saw a blissful grin on his face.

"Screw the mini-skirt policy! I'll have your dress mass-produced and require all women in the military to wear it every single day!" He released a hearty laugh that dripped with self-satisfaction.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sighed. Suddenly she wished the Colonel really was drunk.

* * *

_To be continued!_


	4. Envy

**Little Black Dress**_  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: The masterpiece that is Full Metal Alchemist is not mine._

* * *

**Envy**

* * *

"Shall I ask the lovely lady for a dance?"

A man Riza had never met before appeared before her eyes, his gloved hand showing no signs of taking back his invitation. He looked respectable and rather dashing-a man of high breed. He must be a son of some official, Riza thought. _One dance won't hurt._

Hoping the Colonel was busy rubbing elbows with colleagues and gorgeous ladies, Riza took the stranger's hand with slight hesitation. They danced for a few songs, the conversation never going beyond politeness, but amusing nonetheless. To Riza's surprise, she was quite enjoying herself.

Unfortunately, for Riza, the Colonel wasn't busy rubbing elbows with colleagues and gorgeous ladies. Rather, he was busy watching Riza dancing with the unknown man, paying special attention to where the man's eyes and hands travelled. He swore that if the man's left hand travelled any further down Riza's waist, he won't hesitate to burn the man to a crisp. He had to stop himself earlier from using his alchemy to burn the man's eyes out when it travelled unnecessarily down Riza's chest.

To the Colonel, Riza's black dress was both a blessing and a curse.

He gulped down his scotch and felt his body grow warm from the liquid.

_One dance won't hurt._

* * *

_To be continued!_

* * *

Notes: Finally updated this after more than two years! :Dv


End file.
